Jen 10: Legacy
}}| - colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" }px } | }} |- | style="width:30%;" | } | style="width:70%;" | } }| - } } }| - } } }| - } } }| - } } }| - } } }| - } } }| - } } }| - } } }| - } } }| - colspan="2" style="text-align:center; background:#AAAAAA;" Too many parameters | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} |} Jen 10: Legacy is a Pakistani/American animated series set in the "Omniverse" of Ben 10. It is the sequel of Ben 10: Omniverse and the series adaption of Welcome to Omnitrix City (Earth-111). Unlike the movie the laws of BTFF Multiverse, hardly apply to the show. The first episode is currently under production. The show takes place 70 years after the events of Ben 10: Omniverse. The titular protagonist usually breaks the "stereotypes of girls being weak". Follow Jen as she fulfills her role as Ben 10,000's legacy. Plot overview Main article: Episode Guide '' Arc 1: Magic After the Time War came to an end. Our heroes decided to turn Bellwood into a utopia named Omnitrix City, a city where Aliens and Humans from all over the universe would live together in peace and harmony, hence its name. Ben 10,000 accomplished many remarkable things in his life, but his time in the world came to an end, and thus the Omnitrix went out in search of the next worthy user. Which was an English/American girl named Jennifer Lee Tennesee. At the present time, 2084. Jennifer Lee Tennesee, a rebelious 17-year-old girl, is set to learn magic/mana to control her alien, Mystic and to fulfill her role as Ben 10,000's legacy. As we saw in the prequel, Welcome to Omnitrix City (Earth-111), Jen ran away to Omnitrix City to learn magic from Ken, who is a mana master and the son of Ben 10,000. Ken is married to Mary. He has three children. Now let's move onto our beloved Omnitrix City, tall skyscrapers and aliens are two most famous things of the city. After Jen moves in the city, the syndicate known as Shield of Humanity starts terrorizing innocent aliens. Can Jen stop them in time before they "purify" every alien in the city. Find out in this brand new series. Characters Main Characters *'Jennifer Lee Tennesee/Jen 10 is the wielder of the Omnitrix, immediately succeding Ben 10,000. She is a talented fighter, trained in several forms of martial arts. Hotheaded and enthusiastic, Jen relishes her role as Ben 10,000's legacy. She also has a pet Vulpimancer named "Licky" *'Leonardo Crimson/Leo '''is a human/tetramand hybrid who grew up on the streets of Omnitrix City with his younger brother Sam, who introduces him to Jen. Tall, dark and handsome. He is able to turn into his Tetramand form and vice versa at will. He is a skilled participant in Hybrid Battles and the captain of Musclemen. *'Samuel Crimson/Sam ' is a human/tetramand hybrid who along with his brother Leo becomes friend with Jen. He shares a deep bond with his brother Leo and keeps a baby Arachnachimp named "Webby". Sam is enthusiactic about almost everything and as a Hybrid Battler enjoys all the attention he recieves from his fans. Like his brother, he is able to turn into his Tetramand form and then back at will. *'Emma Rider 'is the daughter of David Rider. Emma has lived a life of luxury, but she has a rough and tough side. She is an expert biker and like Jen, she is trained in several forms of martial arts. Emma is a great promoter of Alien Battles. *'Kenneth Tennyson/Ken 'is the son of Ben 10,000 and Kai. A calm and serious person, he cares for Jen's safety. Ken lives in Magic Falls along with his family. *'Rook Belle/Belle 'is the first female magister of the Plumbers. Much like Jen, she is breaking the stereotypes. She is the daughter of Rook Blonko. She is rough and tough but she is the most disciplined fighter, one have ever seen. Arc One exclusive characters *'Guardian '''is the main antagonist of the first arc of the series. He is the mysterious leader of Shield of Humanity. Little to nothing is known about him, whose ultimate goal is to protect humans by "purifying" aliens through unknown reasons. A golden mask conceals his face. Guardian is a stealthy fighter and a master martial artist. ' *'The Commander''' is Guardian's second-in-command. He is an intense martial artist armed with two batons. *'David Rider '''is a proud businessman. David is a wealthy person establishing a lineage of futuristic motorbikes codenamed "Rides" from his Tomorrow Incorporated factories. *'Bruce Smith is the secondary antagonist of the first arc of the series. He serves as a chairman of Omnitrix City. Bruce can go to extreme lengths to stop the Shield of Humanity even if it means risking the lives of all the citizens of Omnitrix City. Production Development The creator was a big fanatic of the Avatar franchise. He always wanted to write a fanficton about it. Then one day he got a brilliant idea. He combined The Legend of Korra elements along with Ben 10 and created a movie for the writing contest. The movie received fame and thus it was transformed into ''Jen 10: Legacy''. The first episode is currently under production. Weekly Polls If you've seen Jen's official artwork in the gallery section then what do you think about it (made by Dyloxx). AWESOME! It's great Good Meh I hate it! Miscellaneous *Want to see any promos? Go here: Jen 10: Legacy/Promos Behind The Scenes You can ask questions in the comment section of this article and their answers will be posted here. Rules: Good grammar and relevant questions. '''Dyloxx asks: '''So what's the omnitrix going to look like? Like Ben 10,000? Or a recralibrated one the looks maybe like a brown bracelet with purple/pink-ish gem like stones? Or is it going to look like something entirely different? '''StreetM answers: After Ben 10,000's death, the Biomnitrix detransformed into the Omnitrix (Omniverse version) After Jen got it The green parts turned orange due to her likes. So right now it looks like Omniverse Omnitrix but the green parts are turned orange. - Fan list If you are a fan of this show then sign this list. *'UltiEpic!' (Wall - Blog - ) 13:27, October 6, 2014 (UTC) *'AAAH!! GIVE UP, STOLEN PLUMBER SHIP!! YOU CANT ESCAPE FROM RATH!! [Extends his claw, starts tearing the ship apart. The ship begins to crash] CRASHINGS GOOD TOO!! RATH CAN CRASH ALL DAY!! [The part of the ship Raths holds on to tears off, Rath falls down] OH, NOW YOURE USING GRAVITY!! WELL FORGET IT!! GIVE UP, GRAVITY!! YOU CANT BEAT RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!! [Slams into the ground]' 10:11, October 7, 2014 (UTC) *'I like the concept 'Dyloxx' (Wall - Blog - ) 00:22, October 8, 2014 (UTC) *I AM AWESOME! October 11, 2014 (GMT) Gallery Category:Series